The present invention relates generally to magnetic transmissions, and more particularly to improving the efficiency of a magnetic transmission utilizing a plurality of driven magnetic rotors for rotating a magnetic armature mounted co-axially therewith as fully described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,864,587 by the inventor of the instant invention. The patented invention was found to have undesirable magnetic forces present between the armature permanent magnets and the driven magnetic that resists the rotation of the armature during a portion of the rotational relationship between adjacent rotating magnets and armature magnets.